


Ice, Ice, Baby

by PendragonPenchant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Reincarnation, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Arthur, possessive!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonPenchant/pseuds/PendragonPenchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur in a white shirt, Merlin with magic, and the ice bucket challenge. Arthur takes the challenge, and of course Merlin warms Arthur up afterwards, in the bath tub, no less. *winks*</p><p>Inspired by the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge (and maybe Tom Hiddleston's white tee)</p><p>((Previous title was "Hot and Cold", but changed back to "Ice, Ice, Baby" because of Bradley James's glorious video))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is made of a lot of firsts:  
> -First post on AO3  
> -First Merthur (or Merlin, in general) work  
> -First written sex scene  
> So yeah, if it's quite terrible, please forgive me. 
> 
> Work not beta-ed and Britpicked, so sorry for any errors on those aspects too.
> 
> Merlin and its characters belong to Shine and BBC. The Ice Bucket Challenge idea of course belongs to ALSA. And the challengers mentioned in this story (all from the Technology industry) are their own persons. Also, the song "Ice Ice Baby" belongs to Vanilla Ice.

"I need a bucket of ice."

Merlin Emrys, who was making his way to the living room, paused in his tracks and whipped his head to the source of the voice.

"What for, exactly?"

"I've been challenged," Arthur Pendragon, _Camlot_ 's developer, answered, leaning on his chair and swivelling it to face his partner.

"It would be much better if you made more sense, Arthur," the ivory-skinned man said as he crossed his hands.

"I've been nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge," stated the top photography mobile app's creator.

"O-kaaaaay, so what exactly are you supposed to do? Eat the ice, walk on them, throw them on yourself, or...?"

"No, Merlin, I pour them into a bucket of water and douse myself with it."

The other man raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that kind of mental? Should have been called _Iced Water Bucket Challenge_." Merlin reasoned out. "What's the point of the challenge anyway?"

"It's for ALS, a disease."

"And how exactly is soaking yourself with freezing water going to help?"

"To raise awareness, _Mer_ lin." Arthur said, dragging the first syllable of his name, like old times. "I have to post it in public. If I don't do it in 24 hours-- or rather, 8 hours now, I have to donate $100 to the cause."

Merlin guffawed.

"And since when has money been a problem for you?"

"Never, which is why I'm donating to the cause as well. Now, I know what you're thinking, Merlin: _'then why are you still going to do the challenge?_ '", Arthur answered, mimicking the other man's voice at the last part.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight to lean on the doorframe to the study, and replied, "I don't sound like that. No, but really, why then?"

"Because I'm not a _killjoy_ ," Arthur stressed the last word, as if implying something, and added, "and I want to pass it on. So I need a bucket of ice," He repeated.

"Right. And you're expecting me to get it?"

Arthur looked at him as if the answer was obvious, his smile taunting.

"Geez Arthur, have you forgotten the fact that I'm no longer your manservant?" Merlin pointed out, his hands gesticulating.

"Nope, but I know you love me," the blond responded with a smirk. While speaking, he stood up and made his way to the other man.

"No, I really don't. Can't I just magic it?" 

Arthur, once reaching Merlin, placed his hands on the other's hips. Merlin then melted into the touch.

"Well, you can, but it has to be as cold as ice water. And it'll need to have some ice for people to believe."

"Okay, so we need a bucket, at least. Are you doing this now?" Merlin asked, and gave his beau's forearms a squeeze at the same time.

"Yes, now. I'll just get changed while you prepare the bucket. Meet you at the balcony," Arthur answered, squeezing the raven-haired man's hips in return. They then broke apart, with Arthur making his was to their bedroom, and Merlin to go looking for a bucket.

"Not your manservant, Arthur!" Merlin bellowed as Arthur entered their room, mirth evident in his tone.

"I love you too!" Arthur shouted back, his face breaking into a fond smile.

= = =

Arthur stood in the terrace of their flat, changed into a plain white shirt and a comfortable pair of trousers. His lover stood across him, slim hand outstretched over the bucket between them.

" _Oh dŵr, dewch allan a llenwch hyn_ ," Merlin whispered. As his eyes glowed, the container filled itself with clear water. Arthur marveled at the sight

"I really love seeing you do magic," Arthur said, reverence resounding in his voice. "... Now that I can," he added with thought.

Merlin graced him with a lovely smile. He then grabbed a large metal bowl filled with water, and chanted: " _Rhewi_." Under the golden glow of Merlin's eyes, the liquid in the bowl froze, and cracked afterwards.

The challenger then stretched his hand, holding a phone, to Merlin, who reacted with a halting motion.

"Hey, no."

Arthur looked puzzled.

"Don't you think I should at least have the pleasure of doing this?" Merlin piped, his free hand gesturing to the container between them.

The soon-to-be freezing man seemed to consider the idea, until he said: "Alright, how am I supposed to record this then?"

"You're volunteering to be sloshed in a terrace five floors above the ground where innocent people below _just may_ get wet, and your worry is your video? Isn't that kinda selfish?" Merlin teasingly retorted.

"Well, where else could I have done it? Doing it in the shower would've been too safe. But, seriously, my phone," Arthur said a bit too tensely, his nerves getting the best of him as the prospect of being _a la_ Jack Dawson neared.

Merlin flicked his hand, his eyes turning gold, and the iPhone flew from his partner's hand and floated midair, "Easy-peasy."

Arthur sighed, "Alright then." He then loosened his shoulders and stood evenly on his spot. "Shoot," he prompted.

The warlock motioned the iPhone closer to him, turned on the video recorder, and positioned it to capture Arthur perfectly. "You can just cut the start; ready when you are."

Arthur cleared his throat and fixed his clothing as he reviewed his list of challengers in his head. His ocean-blue eyes then looked directly into the camera. When he spoke, his accent curled his words: "Thank you, David Karp of _Tumblr_ , for nominating me for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. In turn, I would like to challenge _Twitter_ 's Jack Dorsey, _Snapchat_ 's Evan Spiegel, and _Instagram_ 's Kevin Systrom. You have 24 hours." He paused to take a deep breath, and signalled at Merlin. "Don't forget to donate at ALSA.org."

On Arthur's cue, Merlin then poured the ice shards onto the bucket while his magic kept the camera suspended. After setting the bowl on the side, his two hands made their way on to the handles of the bucket. Carefully, he lifted the cold container and nodded at Arthur, who was rubbing his hands in preparation.

"Okay, here we g--"

The daring man did not even get to finish his sentence. The cold made its way from his head down to his toes, biting at his skin. He tried to keep himself from reacting, but he could not help from releasing a deep exhale. His body also gave an involuntary shake, as a result of chilly air meeting the freezing water on his body.

Taking in the look of Arthur's face-- eyes shut firmly, mouth gaping like a fish, hair flat wet all over-- Merlin could not help but laugh out loud. Once Merlin dropped the bucket, he grabbed the phone and ended the video.

When he saw the rest of the man, however, his mouth went dry.

Where Arthur's shirt was wet, it clung to his body with light opacity. His broad chest was emphasized by the plastered fabric. With Arthur's hands balled into fists at his sides, his toned biceps were also showing themselves through cotton, calling to Merlin's touch like a magnet. And as if those were not enough, the wet shirt also hugged his perfectly sculpted abs.

Lust stirred within Merlin, mixed with some jealousy. His insides coiled at the fact that other people who will watch the video will see _his_ Arthur, and desire for his body. Arthur Pendragon was _his_ ; others had no right to ogle him. Only he, Merlin Emrys, can see what's underneath the layers of clothing, run his fingers on his body, and plant kisses all over. Him alone...

"Merlin."

Arthur's rattled voice cut through Merlin's possessive thoughts. His glare was gone from reacting at his partner's laugh over his iced torture. His hands moved from his sides to wipe away some moisture off his skin and clothes. He also shook his head to get rid of excess water. A warm hand then landed on his chest, Merlin's.

"Let's get you warm."

Overthrown by the hoarse voice of his partner, coupled with eyes almost fully consumed by blown pupils looking straight into him, Arthur could only respond with a whispered, "Okay."

The bucket and ice bowl ignored outside the terrace, the couple made their way inside the flat. Neither cared about the trail of water the blond was leaving on the carpet, both too eager for what was to come. At least Merlin had the right mind to lay the phone on the bedside table on their way to the bathroom. He then turned on the tap on the tub began filling it with hot water.

Arthur could not help but admire Merlin bent over in front of him, giving him an excellent view of his firm arse. He felt his cock stiffen completely, and he moved to free it. But Merlin beat his hands to the button, his long fingers working on the fly next.

As the taller man pulled down his partner's jeans, he was pleased to see that he had foregone wearing pants. Merlin wanted to go down on his knees and lavish the hard cock in front of him, but that was not the plan. So instead, he let the other man completely remove his own jeans while he worked to step out of his own, including his y-fronts. He then lifted his shirt above his head, which Arthur mirrored. The fitter man shivered slightly as air met his wet torso.

Both fully naked, their clothes strewn around them, Merlin then launched at Arthur and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. One hand snaked its way up moist blond locks, with another slung around the waist. Arthur responded with equal ferociousness, sucking at his partner's plump lips, a hand cradling the back of Merlin's neck and another on his shoulder. The chill he felt began to subside.

Merlin's tongue sought passage to Arthur's mouth, which the other granted. Their tongues met and danced together. Arthur's tongue followed Merlin's as it retreated, marking his turn. His hands then travelled downwards to the rounds of Merlin's arse. He gripped them tightly and pushed the other man closer to him, making their cocks line against each other. Merlin then wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's wet shoulders and sucked the blond man's tongue, which earned him a delicious moan. 

Merlin then detached his lips from the other, and nuzzled his way to Arthur's neck. He then began sucking and nipping at the skin, making the other man writhe and rub against him frantically. The moist hands on his arse then let go and moved to the back of his head. Arthur tugged Merlin away from his neck and pressed their mouths together once more, before landing his lips on one of the lean man's sensitive ears.

A gasp escaped Merlin's mouth as Arthur began teething on the shell of his ear. He gripped the fitter man's arms tightly, and said with as much strength as he can:

"Tub. Now."

The blond reluctantly abandoned his teasing of his partner's ear. He was then surprised when Merlin turned them around, his toned calves now meeting the tub's ceramic.

"In," Merlin commanded, his eyes darkened still with lust.

Obligingly, Arthur climbed into the tub and slid down to lie, his body relaxing at the warmth enveloping his body, but his eyes never leaving Merlin.

The warlock then plucked a miniscule bottle from the counter and walks towards the tub, climbing in slowly, as if teasing.

"I will fuck you so hard, Arthur. _So. Hard_." He said, hovering over the other man. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Arthur replied with a gulp.

"Good," Merlin said with a mischievous smile, his fingers trailing on Arthur's chest. "Because I'll make you so sore you can't walk properly, and everyone will know  that you're mine."

The man on top surged and kissed Arthur's lips mercilessly, nipping and sucking at his lips.

"You're mine," he whispered against his beau's lips.

Merlin then retreated and straddled Arthur's muscular thighs, making their cocks slide against each other at an unusual angle. Nevertheless, the contact made their bodies jolt. He then uncapped the bottle in his hold and pour some on the tub. His deft fingers swirled the oil on the water and captured some more from the bottle. Skillfully, he closed the bottle and placed it on the side of the bath tub.

The scent of lavender wafted through Arthur's nose. His hands found Merlin's thighs and he squeezed them in enthusiasm. Merlin then rose and trapped Arthur's legs between his knees.

"I want you to grip the bars," Merlin ordered, coating the rest of his fingers with oil.

Arthur followed and held onto the bars on both sides. He then folded his knees slightly, angling himself. He mentally applauds himself for insisting on getting a spacious bath tub. "Kiss me, please." He requested.

The raven-haired man gladly granted the wish. This time, the kiss was languid and tender. Merlin then brought his fingers towards Arthur's opening. His ran one lightly over it as a warning. He felt Arthur tighten his hold on the bars. Slowly, he breached Arthur's hole with his index finger.

Arthur sucked in a breath, his brows furrowing with the pain. Merlin continued on kissing him carefully, this time on his neck, as his long finger worked its way inside Arthur's entrance. He pulled it out, but not completely, and pushed it in again. He thrusted his fingers several times. Soon after, a second finger followed, stretching Arthur further. The man began rocking himself on Merlin's fingers, meeting them with a rhythm.

"Come on, Merlin."

Knowing that Arthur was ready, Merlin pulled out his lithe fingers. He then grabbed the bottle of lavender oil and stood up, shivering as the wind hit his wet body. The blond man's mouth watered at the sight of Merlin naked and dripping wet, his cock at full mast, standing before him. Arthur watched as his partner twisted the cap off the bottle and spread oil all over his member. It was a tantalizing sight.

Once he was done, Merlin shut the cap over the bottle, returned it, and positioned himself over Arthur. He lined his cock before Arthur's entrance, and planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek. He then pushed into the blond man.

Arthur threw his head back; thankfully, Merlin's hand was cradling him. Once the cock was fully inside him, he exhaled.

Merlin began thrusting in and out of him, carefully at first. When he hit a particular spot, Arthur cried out. He then braced his hands on both bars and pounded him with more force.

"I want to hear you, Arthur."

Merlin's hips snapped viciously, aiming for that certain spot. His ears were filled with the sound of Arthur's moans and of water splashing.

"Louder," Merlin grunted, angling his thrust.

" _Ah!_ _Yes, there_!" Arthur screamed, his head pressed against the tub. Merlin took the opportunity to ravish his neck, leaving marks.

"You're mine," Merlin growled on Arthur's ears.

" _Oh god_ ," Arthur replied, his head feeling hazy, as his partner repeatedly hit the spot that made his body jolt with pleasure.

"I want to hear you say it."

" _Yours!_ All yours," Arthur, almost breathless, feeling himself near his climax. "I'm close, Merlin."

Merlin kept up with the rough tempo, his lips travelling from his beau's perfect jawline to his ears, his teeth pulling at the lobe. He too can feel his release building up.

Gradually, he slowed down his thrusts into Arthur. Merlin unclasped one hand from the bar and twisted at Arthur's right nipple.

" _Merlin!_ " Arthur shouted as he came, his spurts mixing with the water.

Merlin came at almost the same time, Arthur's clench around his cock bringing him to climax. Weakly, he pulled himself out of Arthur. He then nestled himself in Arthur's embrace.

"Wow, that was..." Arthur began to speak, his voice still weak.

"Intense?" The warlock supplied, smiling against his cheek.

"Yes, that." The blond agreed. "My back hurts."

Merlin chuckled. "Sorry, not the most comfortable position, I guess."

"Yeah, but hey, you got your wish. I _am_ feeling pretty sore," Arthur said as he tried to sit up with a wince.

"Do you know how hot you were in that wet white shirt? Imagine all the girls swooning over your abs," Merlin said with frustration, his one hand skimming over the toned man's stomach to prove his point.

Arthur fought to let a smirk show up on his face.

"Oh god, you totally did it on purpose! You fucking tease!" The taller man exclaimed, pawing at the blond's chest.

Arthur's' rumbled with laughter. "Maybe."

Merlin sported a pout. The other man leaned in and kissed it away.

"Come, let's get ourselves cleaned up," Arthur motioned as he began to stand up.

"I'll pretend you just didn't say 'come'," the warlock said with a glint in his eye. With him still sitting on the tub, his line of vision was a bit appropriate.

"Oi, you naughty lad!" The other man replied, shaking his head in amusement. He then reached a hand to Merlin. "I still have to post the video."

"You know I'm not going to let you pass that easily, right?" Merlin said as he stood up, using Arthur's hand for support.

"Yes, _sire_ ," Arthur jokingly addressed. He would have curtsied if his backside and the rest of his side was not in pain. "I am willing to take whatever punishment you'll give. Additional, that is."

"Good," Merlin approved, his mind reeling with possibilities as he drained the tub and turned on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, definitely not the best out there. But thanks for reading my fic! Please let me know your thoughts. I have some other fic ideas in my head; working on some of them now actually, but I posted this first for timeliness's sake.
> 
> *Original title was "Ice, Ice, Baby" but then I changed it to "Hot and Cold" AND BACK to "Ice, Ice, Baby" (I know, I'm indecisive like that.)
> 
> If you're wondering, I used Google Translate in Welsh for the magical incantations.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware that some of Arthur's challengers have conquered the ice bucket. Arthur didn't though!
> 
> Lastly, if you're interested to learn more about ALS or Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, feel free to check out ALSA's website: http://www.alsa.org/ A link to donate is also found there.


End file.
